Sarah H. Lones
This ninja is an oc of ninjagoguineapigs. Please do not use this oc without my perm2 ssion, and any resembelence to another oc, living or dead, is enteirly coincedental, and a work of ninjagoguineapigs obsessive mind. Sarah H. Lones She had it all. Or at least, she did. The fire changed everything. She was never the same. Sarah started out as a daughter of, beleive it or not, the teacher Brooke trained under. (Brooke A. Singe) Sarah wasn't exactly spoiled, even though she had an abundance of money, but she most certantly wasn't easy to get along with. She was quiet, and kept to herself, daily pondering the absense of her mother, who she vaugley remebered. She rarely talked to her dad, and lived a solitary life- for her first 14 years. That's when it happened. The camp Brooke trained in was burned by the Sons of Garmadon. She couldn't care lees how many victims were burned, she just wanted to get out of the camp safely. Right as she was about to escape, flames engulfed her legs. It was almost as if... If the flames were pulling her in deeper. As if it were destiny. Sarah surprisingly got out alive- at a price. She slowly realized that her clothes were black and ripped. Her pants had transformed into a long, veiled dress. She had horns seeming to grow longer and longer at the minute. Her oni side had shown. She was never the same. Okay, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO SARAH H. LONES?! Well, dear reader who is proabaly very concerned, the flames did not turn Sarah into an oni. They didn't even have anything whatsoever to do with Sarah's transfromation. You see, Sarah was already an oni. Her anger and fear of getting out alive were merely temptation to revealing her oni side, and nothing more. And yes, to clarify things, Sarah never knew about her oni side, im just using the word temptation as a metaphor. (Smiles) Okay, great! AAAAAAAAAANYWAAAAAAAYS... Sarah H. Lones- Villan or hero? Ahah... Haha... Hahah... Heh. (Stares instensly) Sarah in no way shape or form is a hero, will ever be a hero, or will ever have any intetions of doing something heroic. Ever. Sarah H. Lones- Where is she now? After the incedent of turning into an oni, Sarah was able to shapeshift back into a human, and stayed in a beat up motel for days, barely doing anything. After months of reaserching, she realized that her mom was an oni, which is where she got her oni side from. She hasn't attacked the ninja yet, but is plotting to, one of these days. After all, the ninja sent her mom to the departed realm during March of The Oni. Appearence Pre oni Sarah wore ripped jeans, blue hoodies, and overall dark clothing. She had black hair, with green eyes. Oni: YOU FREAKIN KNOW WHAT ONI LOOK LIKE XD JUST IMAGINE A FEMALE ONI WITH A VEILED DRESS. Human (Oni) Basically her pre oni form, but with purple eyes, and a purple streak through her hair. Micsealanious -Sarah is the first full oni oc I made. -As well as being the first full oni oc I made, she is also the first villan oc i've made! -Expect to see alot of Sarah in the future... - Sarah and Brooke litteraly had no interactions. Like, ever. IM NOT DONE YET Relationships "Him" Although not much is known about this man as of now, Sarah would once start dating the man, although they would never get close enough to revealing identities. He would start distrusting Sarah, and the couple would grow farther and farther from each other. Once on a mission to destroy some people in another dimension, te two would break up and become worst enemies. He would flee the Gachaverse to travel the multiverse, eventually going to Earth-74 to hunt a team of Ninja. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Oni Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki Category:Female Category:Female Ninja Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ninjagoguineapigs universe Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Elemental Masters